No tengo idea
by LovelyNessPotter
Summary: Si te dieran la oportunidad de hacer algo, y te aseguran que saldrá como tú quieres…¿Que harías?


**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_Nota:_** Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Roxanne Weasley" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".**

* * *

Bufó. No solamente odiaba que su prima tenía el poder de obligarle a hacer lo que ella quisiese, y no es como si ella no haya tratado de negarse repetidas (y exageradas) veces. Pero ahí estaba, junto a Lily Potter mientras Rose Weasley les dejaba entrar a la bulliciosa y escandalosa sala común de Ravenclaw. No es que odiaba las fiestas, pero con el calor que hacía y toda la gente que había le hacía querer vomitar encima de la decoración azul y bronce de las águilas.

-¡Rooooxy!- un abrazo asfixiante de su primo Albus Potter la saludaron una vez unido al gran grupo de amigos de Lily- ¡Pensé que no vendrías!- le ofreció una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y un asiento en un mullido sofá azul. Todo lo hacía con tal naturalidad que hacían pensar que estaba todo maléficamente planeado.

-Por Merlín Albus, actúas como si fuera una fiesta de tu casa- dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza y su primo rió, despeinándose el cabello- Y en realidad fue tu adorable hermanita la que prácticamente me arrastró hasta aquí…

-Me lo suponía- suspiró. Lily yacía hablando con unos Ravenclaws amigos, mientras que Rose se acercaba a ellos con dos muchachos rubios agarrados por su brazo.- ¡Aquí viene la diversión!- alzó ambos brazos y los agitó en el aire, como si fuera realmente divertido.

-Albus, Roxanne…- su prima Rose les sonreía mientras empujaba a los gemelos hacía ellos- Ellos son Lorcan y Lyssander Scamander.- el pelinegro abrió la boca para hablar, pero su prima lo cortó con una severa mirada- Si, Albus, ya los conoces ¡pero nuestra hermosa y divertida prima Roxanne no!-

Observó a ambos muchachos; uno de ellos parecía querer que la tierra le tragase, mientras que el otro le sonreía amablemente. Ambos tenían pelo rubio y grandes ojos celestes, pero uno de ellos lo tenía desordenado y mínimamente más largo que el otro, que lo tenía más arreglado y un corte bastante elegante. Pero mirándolos únicamente a la cara se veían exactamente iguales. Duh Roxanne, son gemelos.

-Eh…Lorcan, Lyssander- sonrió débilmente para luego desviar su mirada a su prima Rose, que tenía una de esas miradas traviesas que solo ella sabía que significaba: algo estaba tramando.- Rosie, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Bien Roxy, pero no veo porque en privado ¿Qué sucede?-

-Rose, NECESITA ser en privado.- agarró la mano de la pelirroja que al principio se opuso pero luego cedió, y tomaron asiento en la barra improvisada, con altas butacas de madera.

- ¿Qué sucede Roxy? ¿Te molestan Lorcan y Lyssander?- hizo señas al barman de la noche, un muchacho de ultimo año de Ravenclaw, que al parecer la conocía, y le preparó una bebida en menos de cinco segundos.

-Eres tan…insufrible - la pelirroja arqueó las cejas a medida que tomaba su bebida- siempre tienes que hacer algo como esto ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO NECESITO UN NOVIO!

-¿Y quien dijo que te estoy consiguiendo novio Roxanne? ¡Si solo son los gemelos Scamander! Y el que vayan en tu año, que sean atractivos y simpáticos y que uno de ellos diga que eres realmente bonita no da por hecho el que te "este consiguiendo novio"- alzó ambas manos en señal de paz- Solo te doy…oportunidades Roxy…y el que tu las aproveches es asunto tuyo ¡déjate llevar! Es tan solo una noche y puedes hacer lo que quieras y volverte loca y…

.- la cortó con una mano en su boca- No quiero escuchar tus discursos de "solo vives una vez" – suspiró y miró a los gemelos, que conversaban animadamente con su primo Albus- ¿De verdad uno de ellos dice que soy bonita?-

-Oh si ni te lo imaginas, ¡casi que eres su amor platónico Roxy!- le apartó unos cuantos mechones de su largo pelo marrón y le sonrió- A ver, adivina cuál de ellos fue.

-Bueno, considerando que ni siquiera sé cuál de ellos es Lorcan o Lyssander...-

-¡Oh vamos! Di una suposición-

-Eh…¿Lyssander?- se mordió el labio mientras su prima reía y la arrastraba hasta donde los gemelos bailaban.

-A veces es mejor cuando no sabes quién es- le susurró antes de bailar con uno de ellos y se alejó carcajeándose y bailando descontroladamente. Le quitó la lengua en un gesto de "te odio" y le sonrió al chico rubio (que de verdad no tenía idea de quién de ellos era).

-Eh… ¿qué tal?- se movían de un lado al otro, por dos razones: 1-no sabía bailar 2- nunca había bailado con un chico.

-Bien…creo, en tanto no te pise mientras "bailamos"- rió de su propio chiste y el rubio hizo lo mismo- Dime algo, que espero que no te ofenda ni nada pero ¿Quién eres?-

Eso sonó bastante estúpido. Su conciencia estaba desternillándose de la risa de su patética primera impresión ¿es que acaso tenía que ser tan incómodo?

-Llámame "gemelo misterioso"…porque debo decir, tu intimidante prima me pidió que lo averigües por ti misma y realmente tengo miedo de lo que me pueda hacer si no cumplo con ello- desvió su mirada a donde Rose bailaba animadamente con el otro gemelo, que estaba entre incómodo y torpe en medio del baile- supongo que es una especie de juego entre ustedes ¿cierto?

-¿Juego? No para nada, digamos que Rose Weasley crea sus propios "juegos" y termina jugando sola ¡Ni siquiera sabía que me iban a obligar a venir aquí!-

-Espera… ¿te obligaron? ¡A mi igual!- una sonrisa deslumbrante adornó su cara- ¡Y es que yo amo las fiestas pero a esta no tenía ni planeado venir! ¿Es un poco raro no lo crees?-

-Un poco si- suspiró- ¿te importaría que nos sentemos? Soy un asco bailando y me duelen los pies-

-Como digas- se encogió de hombros y se ubicaron en una esquina algo más tranquila que la ajetreada pista de baile.

Se mordió el labio. Se moría de ganas por saber si el que estaba ahora invitándole otra cerveza de mantequilla era Lorcan o Lyssander. No es como si fuera que no hubiera diferencias entre ambos, pero de ellos vagamente recordaba haberlos visto en algunos eventos familiares como la boda de Victoire y Teddy o la fiesta de navidad de los Potter. Observó el perfil del chico a su lado, tenía la nariz respingada, los ojos casi saltones de color celeste y el cabello rubio que no llegaba a platino pero parecía de oro.

-¿En serio no me vas a decir tu nombre?- le sonrió intentando sonar relajada- ¿Por favor?

-Te lo diré, pero con una condición…- se acercó a su oído y susurró- muévete sigilosa y cuidadosamente a la salida y te sigo, ¡no quiero que Rose Weasley me mate!

Rio disimuladamente y como estando en una "misión secreta" se escabulló a espaldas de Albus y Rose que distraídos hablaban con el otro gemelo Scamander. Atravesó la puerta de la sala común y rápidamente el "gemelo misterioso" la alcanzó.

-Me siento como en una de esas misteriosas misiones secretas de agentes de la CIA muggle ¿Sabes?- Lorcan (o) Lyssander siguió caminando, y lo siguió en silencio mientras seguía hablando- Cuando era chico solía jugar con Lyssander a eso pero ahora que él tiene novia ¡ya ni siquiera se acuerda que existo!

¿Jugar con Lyssander?

-Creo que revelaste tu identidad demasiado pronto gemelo misterioso- abruptamente el chico se detuvo y sin darle la cara siguió escuchándola- Hola, Lorcan.

Un segundo. Dos, tres. No supo cuanto tiempo. Luego de algo que pareció una enorme cantidad de tiempo Lorcan afrontó su mirada y volteó, encontrándose con su (encantadora) sonrisa. No es que le hubiera gustado encontrarse con Lyssander, pero ¿Lorcan? ¡Si hasta ella misma se daba cuenta que el chico estaba un poco loco! Le sonrió y recostó su peso en la pared cercana; no podía ser diferente, un chico fuera de sus cabales era su "gemelo misterioso".

-¿Decepcionada? ¿Asustada? ¿Crees que estoy loco no?- Lorcan suspiró- Debí haberte dicho que era yo desde un principio, creo…

-No para nada, si fue divertido ¿sabes?- hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que las palabras no suenen tan torpes como pensaba- Y me alegra que fueses tu, no porque no me caiga Lyssander, pero eres más de mi agrado ya sabes…simpático y loco ¡tal como mi padre fue en su época!

-Bueno, tu estas un poco loca también Roxanne- rió travieso, como un niño pequeño y se acercó a ella- tengo una pregunta...

-¿Qué pasa?-

Tal vez era la cercanía, puede que haya sido el calor e incluso la sorpresa por saber que el que estaba frente a ella era Lorcan Scamander. Pero ni en todas las torpes excusas que formuló se hubiera imaginado que si, tal vez él le atraía.

-Si te dieran la oportunidad de hacer algo, y te aseguran que saldrá como tú quieres…algo que ya esté planeado- ya casi podía ver cada uno de los destellos de sus pestañas doradas, y oler el perfume varonil que llevaba en la camisa- ¿Qué harías?

-No tengo idea.-

Y no supo porque. Pero de un momento a otro sus manos se apoderaron de la nuca de Lorcan. Y las de él se apoderaron de su cintura. Y sin planearlo sus labios se encontraron, como si todo estuviera planeado.

* * *

-¿Roxanne?-

-¿Si Lily?- su prima cepillaba su largo cabello pelirrojo en la cama continua a la de ella, algo que hacía antes de dormirse.

-Si sabes con cuál de los gemelos Scamander estuviste hoy ¿verdad?- ella recostó su cabeza en su almohada y apagó la pequeña lamparita muggle que compartía con su prima.-Me sentiría culpable si no lo supieras…después de todo fue un loco plan de Rose y yo solo…

-No importa Lily, conozco a Rose.-

-¿Estas enojada?-

-Para nada.-

-¿Entonces si sabes quién era?-

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió en la oscuridad- La verdad, no tengo idea-

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Me llevó tiempo intentando ordenar lo que realmente quería hacer con este fic pero quedó en esto, no era mi idea de un principio pero creo que salió bien...o tal vez no._

**¿Reviews? Por favor, no sean malas/os!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
